<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Skin in the Game by honestgrins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042449">Skin in the Game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins'>honestgrins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [301]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All-Human, F/M, Laser Tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:47:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>enniec123 asked: klaroline + mikaelsons + MF gang + lazer tag</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [301]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Skin in the Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh, <em>hell</em> no,” Caroline snapped, hauling her gun over the half-wall she crouched behind. She was able to tap Kol’s lighted vest out, but had to duck when Enzo quickly followed behind him. “This is why I said to leave me alone,” she hissed. “It’s much easier to hide just one person, and you are not as sneaky as you think you are.”</p>
<p>Scoffing, Klaus adjusted his grip so his gun was aimed to their open side, eyes peeled for any opponents. “Give me some credit, I did memorize that tactical guide you gave me. I believe this spot is listed as ‘backup welcome’ despite your bickering to the contrary.”</p>
<p>She sputtered, wishing she could shoot him herself. “<em>I’m</em> bickering? <em>You’re</em> the one who wouldn’t take simple direction to cover the east side.”</p>
<p>“And you’re the one giving away our position by yelling at me,” he pointed out, sniping Enzo before he could get a shot off. “Now, are we going to move or be sitting ducks for when they reboot?”</p>
<p>Frustrated and kind of wanting to kiss him for keeping her focused, Caroline hauled him across her to send him flying past the safety of their blockade. “Sorry, babe, it’s every girl for herself when there’s skin in the game.”</p>
<p>The terms of their bet were quite generous no matter who won, but Klaus’s glare as Rebekah and Katherine both managed to zap him out made her wonder if she had miscalculated. “I’ll remember this when I win, love.”</p>
<p>She was already up and darting the other direction, grinning over her shoulder. “Keep telling yourself that!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>